


The Time Turner

by LilyFlower17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Ill add more characters, No i won't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyFlower17/pseuds/LilyFlower17
Summary: Read if you want to give me constructive criticism on my awful writing!This is a cliche Time Travel Harry Potter Fanfiction. Just forewarning you.Harry goes back to the Maurader time to right past wrongs, yadda, yadda, yadda, same ol', same ol'.Don't read if you have no patience for dumb writing mistakes.





	The Time Turner

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer

Harry Potter was sitting by the window in his room on Private Drive, specifically house number four. The waning moon almost as bright as the emerald eyes gazing up. Tonight was normal, well, for now any way. 

     Harry was snapped out of his daze by an owl sweeping down the street. He was glad it was night or he would never hear the end of it. Quietly he opened the window to let the bird in. 

      The tawny bird looked around the room in distain. Hedwig turned her back on the new bird from the inside of her cage haughtly. Harry detached the letter and parcel quickly. The owl flew back the way it came.

Dear Harry,  
Inside this you will find a slight ageing potion, a hair pin and a time turner. Take the ageing potion and turn the hour glass twenty-five times. This is a different kind of time turner, so it will go back by years not hours.  
You will need to get Hedwig out of her cage first if you are to go back in time.  
P.S. you would make a great teacher , don't you think?

Sincerely,  
A.P.W.B.D

     Harry stared for a minute before grinning and jumping up to pack quietly. The Dursleys would never know a thing of what happened. Dumbledore would tell his friends, and maybe they could join him. If Harry did the math right then he would land himself in his parents last year of schooling. 

     Once he was packed, he went over to Hedwig's cage and woke her up, making shushing sounds. He got out the hair pin from the parcel and unlocked the cage. Being firends with the Weasley Twins had perks. Hedwig flew around the room for a second before landing on Harry's shoulder and giving him an affectionate nip on the ear as he stroked her soft feathers. He put the cage in his trunk.  
      
Making his way down the stairs and tiptoeing to the door. He undid the lock silently and slunk out of the house. He was thankful for the magicly feather-light trunk he had bought. 

     Harry walked down the streets till he got to the old park, one of his favorite haunts. He took the time turner from under his shirt and told Hedwig to hold on tight. Then Harry spun the miniature hour glass in its gold circlet. At twenty-five, he stopped it and WHOOSH! 

     Harry Potter was gone in a flash of golden light.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the only thing I will write.  
> I wrote this in Wattpad, then realized that the good fanfic is here. That was 2 years ago.  
> I went back and edited with more experienced eyes. This is the result, I hope you were entertained, at least.  
> Thank you for reading, if you have any writing tips for me, comment about it!


End file.
